themanteleruniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Manteler Universe Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manteler Universe Wiki is here to be enjoyed, just like many other wikis available to edit. But equally they all have rules. Now in order to follow our Policy, you must understand how to use the wiki and how to add certain templates and codes in order to create the perfect page. Use this manual of style as a basis for your edit. Progress Content When writing information about something, there needs to be a recurring process to follow. Almost like a routine. To begin with, there needs to be an overview of what the content is. Explain in a brief couple of paragraphs what this character or planet has done in his/her/its life. When writing about an episode, at the top of the page you must write what number the episode is and what series it is part of. Now, tidiness takes precedence. Everything must be written underneath titles. Characters and Planets For characters and planets, the first title will be "Biography", and the content under this title must list what events the character or planet has taken part in and there must be a citation or reference to show where the information was taken from. Usually it will be an episode and it must be placed in this format [(Series prefix: Episode Name)] Next will be 'Personality' for characters, where you will indicate their traits and emotions shown during their biography, and 'Surface Terrain' for planets, where you will describe the primary terrain of the planet with necessary reference links. Characters will continue with 'Notes', explaining their different capabilities, or abilities that they've learned during their life. Planets will continue with 'History', where you will explain developments through history how native species built civilisation or emigrated species did so. Then 'Locations', indicating specific places that are important or have been visited in episodes, giving a thorough explanation. Finally, for both character and planets, 'List of Appearances', where you will gradually list how many episodes the character or planet has taken part in. Episodes For episodes, the first title is summary and then plot, where simply, you must write the author's summary and then your personally written plot. If you are not ready to write the plot immediately, it is better to write "to be added" in italics below the title. Next will be 'Characters', where you will list the main characters, small characters, one-glance characters and mentioned characters. Even the smallest of characters must be detailed in order to create the best article. Followed by 'References' and 'Notes', where you will reference continuity (items or locations that have been mentioned our used in the episode), and note any interesting facts that appeared. 'Production Notes' is also important, just in case the public want to buy the episode, they would like a reference to what they need to look for. Species The first title must be 'History' where you will explain what has been mentioned or shown in episodes. There is no need to reference unless it is necessary. Then biology, where you will describe what the creature looks like and what physical attributes and features they have or have gained. And then 'Notes' as usual, giving other facts and references about the species. Technology and Item The first title for technology and items must be 'Function' where you are able to explain what the technology was made for. Then a 'Description', a personal description on what you think the device looks like, or you can list the features the device and explain what damage or action it can cause. Then 'History' where you can explain the different characters that have used it and for what purpose. Finally 'List of Appearances' where you can gradually add to a long list of episode names. Year Pages Year pages are simple. There is no need for an overview unless an Administrator has added one for whatever purpose. You will only need 'Events', 'Battles', 'Births' and 'Deaths' where you will list certain facts relevant to each title. Infoboxes Infoboxes can be useful in articles, and are easy to create. Either search templates on your side bar, or, in 'source mode', add and type the infobox you wish to create within the symbols. If you do not know, which infoboxes to use for your new page, just visit the forum page: Forum:Overall Infoboxes, where you will receive a list of possible infoboxes you can use. Templates Templates are almost the same as infoboxes, except that there's less filling in. Article management templates are only to be used by administrators. But others, like "List of Eras", which you can place at the bottom of an era page, these you can use. If you want further advice on how to use the templates, just contact Cyruptsaram:Head Administrator (talk) 14:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC). Categories Categories are important for every page. Visual mode is the easiest to add them, because they automatically give you a list to choose from, but if you wish to edit in source mode, all you need to do is add Category:Category name. For a list of categories, visit